winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
---- Hi Rose. How have you been :)? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:53, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Me too. When do your holidays end? Mine end on the third. Btw, I had the weirdest dream last night. My bf proposed and we were only 14 :P! ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:57, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Lol, yes, probably xD! ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 10:01, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hmm maybe ^^ I'll see about doing it, though by the time I am able I will be in Japan and you might not be able to watch the video. It turns out that my grandmother won't be going so I am living with a friend and her family. Hi Rose, how are you? I'm not in a return "How are you" mood, so shortly, I'm in period... And while netball try-outs started too >_< Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 15:40, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I don't know really who to ask, but I noticed that the first six episodes of season 4 have a different animation. Do you know what this is? MushrooMax2468 01:14, January 30, 2014 (UTC)MushrooMax2468 Hi Rose :3! How are you? I am feeling horrible... It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:07, January 30, 2014 (UTC) In Tokyo, my father and her father met through business, and we met before that. Her father is really kind, her mother as well ^^. It will be really nice to live with them for a year. Glad to hear so ^^. Well, my cat lost two weeks ago... and yesterday, she was found dead :(! I will miss her very much... It is really terrible to lose pets... It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, I just am not too happy, due to having an annoying period. I bleed too much ... =.= Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 04:33, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rose. BloomRocks asked me if you would consider unblocking her since she didn't understand what those swear words meant. So yeah. How have you been :)? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 04:45, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Okie, IDK abut those drugs, but I'll surely eat Beef :D Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 05:09, January 31, 2014 (UTC) TQ :) Anyways, about the pictures of animals I told you, I'll try to show them to you as soon as possible :) Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 05:28, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Ok :D I'm watching Teen-Titans, I seem to be hooked on it alot lately. Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 05:34, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, Teen-titans most likely has ended. It's spin-off is Teen-titans-GO! that focus on their lives as teenagers without much crime. It's hillaious, and the titans are cute :D Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 05:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rose. Sorry about the last message I sent. I forgot about your rules. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 06:00, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I asked if you'd consider unblocking BloomRocks! and I remember reading on your userpage you don't reply to those messages xD I never remember important things when it's important to remember them, if that makes sense xD ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 06:09, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I hope you can get the time. And reply to you prev messages, Robin and Raven so seem quite close, and Star is not too annoying. She's really cute and her voice, yess, it's so awesome. Her voice-actresses real voice is very cute and she would've been better as Stella then Amy gross.Teen Titans Go! - Peace and Love - YouTube, that voice. Much much better than Amy. IKR, Tara s awesome as Raven..Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 06:14, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay. Yes, I realize that, but she really wants to come back so I thought I better ask for her, even if you declined. So, how has everything been these last few days :)? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 06:17, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :)! Good to hear :)! Btw, Echo told me about the Vietnamese version of Let It Go :)! I think I might like it better than the English version. Still deciding xD ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 06:24, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Really? I thought the girl singing it was a bit out of time, but I liked the tone of her voice =) ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 06:30, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, I just feel like she's a bit out-of-time. Just my weird opinion :P ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 06:50, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Well, it's hard to explain, but it means the lyrics she's singing does not go with the music, like it's behind the music timing. I wish English phrases weren't so hard to explain e.e ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 06:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Ah, okay. Btw, have you ever had a hot cross bun? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:09, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh. They're a bun associated with easter :) They get their name from the cross made in icing on top of them. They're buns usually with currents inside. Yum :) ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:46, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I love Easter because it means I get them for breakfast :D! ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:07, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for telling me! I'll get started as soon as I can. =) So Kawaii! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 13:15, February 1, 2014 (UTC) About the Mythix song page, I think you maybe misread the talk page. The source I was talking about was for the lyrics since some people added some while the Winx have not reached Mythix yet, and so that we have not heard the song. If you want a source that the Mythix song is real one but still haven't been heard, then go and watch this video: http://youtu.be/jSjNFRNOOwE. It is the season 6 Italian ending with all the songs featured in it. You'll see that "Mythix Ali di magia" is one of them. So no this page wasn't a "guessing thing" as you call it, and I'll be happy if you could undelete the page after seeing the video and stop jumping to conclusions so fast without talking to the person who created a page before deleting it next time. Thanks, XxDragonHeart (talk) 21:11, February 1, 2014 (UTC)xxDragonHeart Oh my goodness Rose. You better remove Julie's rights as soon as possible ;-; ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:40, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Check her latest blog and all will be explained. Can you believe she completely lied to us about everything e.e ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:10, February 5, 2014 (UTC) You knew? Oh well. I just find it stupid how she said we hurt her. Like wtf, I was nice as pie to her. Really, if she wants some friends she shouldn't lie about everything including her identity. Now we know she's not Malaysian, she could be a stalker as far as I'm concerned. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:14, February 5, 2014 (UTC) So you did know she was FabRoxyRox? Personally I would have banned her for sockpuppetry ;-; Yes, that also confuses me. Seriously, I was even nice to her when she started hanging around with the wrong crowd here. Well, I thought she had just started, but it turns out she'd known that crowd for quite a while. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:19, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh okie. Well the main thing is she was an alright editor so we didn't need to babysit her edits :P Well the bad crowd consists of StellaForever, Stellamusa, BloomRocks! and people like that. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:27, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Yup. We could do with some new experienced editors. Unlike some of the weirdos who have joined recently ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:31, February 5, 2014 (UTC) How big is the Pretty Cure Wiki? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:36, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm a fan of glittery decorations. I just visited the Pretty Cure Wiki and it's nice and neat and the main articles are completed to a high standard. Oh well. Weird users who vandalize make our lives more interesting :)! We're actually campaigning to re-enable anonymous editing on CHBW. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:41, February 5, 2014 (UTC) They make our lives more interesting and give us edits to revert xP! But we don't want them to go on vandalizing sprees too often xP! Btw, what's your new avatar? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:47, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh. I've never seen Teen Titans :) What was it like? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:56, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rose! Can u update me wat the hell is gong on here (about Editor Julie)? 08:58, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh yes, I've heard of Robin. You're so right. Cartoons these days suck. Like Oggy and the Cockroaches e.e The only cartoons I enjoy are Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour, the Powerpuff Girls and the Secret Show. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:06, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm.... Ok, Thanks for telling.. But, IDK, I rilly feel embarassed now (and stupid and guilty!!) 09:08, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I haven't seen Powerpuff Z yet, but nothing can beat good, classic cartoons :)! Well, the Secret Show is a show about undercover agents that aired on Nicktoons, and the Total Drama series is a fairly new series airing on Cartoon Network. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:13, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Their attitude is well, embarassing my country! (our country) And yet, we're so close and I think I'm unautomatically involved in Editor Julie's angriness. 09:14, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Well, it does give us something to talk about and we're all shocked she lied to us, but things will clear over soon :) ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:20, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Lol thanks. Btw, how was your day? Mine was awful... ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:24, February 5, 2014 (UTC) School brang with it a whole lot of problems for me ;-; Mostly boy problems... ;-; ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Good luck with those exams :)! Btw, how's your bf? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:34, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rose :)! The wiki's been so amazing ever since I left! Btw, what happened to Julie? I read a blog of hers and she admitted that she was Roxanna... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 23:44, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Haha =) Yes, I've seen him every day for the past week. I often catch him staring at me during class whenever I'm talking to another boy ;-; It's really off-putting. He sits next to another girl yet I don't glare at him and watch his every move. He's also started to join "the un-cool boy" group for some reason ;-; He is no longer the vice-captain of the "cool guys". ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:53, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I just read Julie's blog... I am utterly speechless... I am assuming her rights were all revoked and such but MUCH WOW 0,0 ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 21:41, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Plus, his best friend, the pretty boy (hopefully you know who I mean) now as a crush on me. Uh oh ;-; ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:35, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, the leader of the "cool boys", Jakson. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:38, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes. It is hard. Should I feel honored that guy likes me? I mean every girl has a crush on him... ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:44, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Yikes. Maybe we should open up Rollback Requests to let a user fill in that open spot. ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 14:57, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry I don't think I quite understand what you're asking... if you want the comics to read, just go to winxcomics.livejournal.com/profile, there's a list there. I don't post links on Wiki pages because I don't like promoting the reading of those uploaded comics unless absolutely necessary (like for editing purposes). Sorry if I misunderstood something. WonderBuono! (talk) 23:53, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, forgot to respond to the last part; an infobox would be great! haha Luckily it doesn't need that much info; just the Italian title, release date, publisher, and chronology I think. If you could make one that would be fabulous! :) I would make it myself but I'm horrible with templates and I'm afraid of messing things up. WonderBuono! (talk) 00:52, February 8, 2014 (UTC) There's already a list of them on the Winx Club Comic Series page... WonderBuono! (talk) 01:17, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes that's fantastic, thank you! WonderBuono! (talk) 02:14, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Nope. Neither of them have a movie. :P So Kawaii! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 11:16, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi rose:) I finally finished my 9-day-period, my mom ended up giving me some kind of medicine.Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 12:36, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Ikr? Anyways, I keep on falling on my basketball practices and I keep on twisting my ankles. It's annoying, I can't play up to my fullest. Anyways, How's your friend? You know, the one who accidently stabbed her foot with a scissor....Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 12:48, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay great :) ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 18:27, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I find it a bit weird why they didn't make a movie for neither of the animes. I think that the movies are really interesting and sum up the manga series like the Cardcaptor Sakura Movie. I like that one! I still have the video cassette for it. Lol! ='.'= Who knows, they might bring back Mermaid Melody and Tokyo Mew Mew with another series and possibly a movie in the future.Well they did bring back Winx Club! =) What's your favorite anime/movie? So Kawaii! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 22:28, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Question, Why can't admins vote for rollback? ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 22:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm... alright... strange but okay aha ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 05:37, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rose :) Guess what happened today? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:12, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, Rose. I was wondering, can I be the co-leader of Project Arts? :) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 08:13, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rose. Did you see my message above ouo? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:11, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :D I actually went a day without twisting my ankle :P But now, I've got to put up with this nasty cold half of the population is having =.= Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 16:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I don't see what I did wrong for you to delete the Mythix song page. I named it "Mythix (song)" because it's true it's English May differ from its Italian one. For the lyrics, they come from an official Mythix preview video released on the official Winx Club Italian YouTube channel. If it is because there was no video linked, then sorry but I didn't really have for this this morning. Here's the link to the video: http://youtu.be/rq7OFIbsdoc. As I said, I don't see what I did wrong, and I don't know for you, but for me it's obvious the song in the video is part of the Mythix song. XxDragonHeart (talk) 22:33, February 11, 2014 (UTC)xxDragonHeart Complete đấy, giới thiệu thôi, phần còn lại là Light Novel lãnh hết À, dặn thêm vài điều luôn 1. Nếu có cái luật turn off auto music gì gì đó, thì remove luôn cái MediaWikia ngày trc tôi nhờ cô làm luôn đi để nó đc hoàn toàn disable 2. Fan Sailor Moon, tháng 7 này nó ra bản remake đó, làm mới luôn, ko phả remake nữa, dựa từ nguyên tác, đón xem nhé =))) Khoan đã, là tại tôi hay là cái wikia này bây giờ nó hường phấn hơn lúc tôi inactive vậy :v??? Bước vào wikia cũ mà cứ ngỡ "tôi vừa lạc vào thế giới của tuổi thơ" ấy Sao, dạo này chuyện ở đây thế nào? I added only Aurora and Diana to "royalty" but not Sibylla. The Amazon Fairies and Arctic Fairies called Diana and Aurora their Queens. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 13:04, February 13, 2014 (UTC) They were called Queen in the Italian dub. I changed their pages because the Italian dub is the original version. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 13:11, February 13, 2014 (UTC) If you think I should not have made the changes then revert them. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 13:12, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Thank you Rose! FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 13:19, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Since we have a category for "Enemies", must we have a category for allies of the Winx? Maybe I must write a blog post about this. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 13:21, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I am not on holidays but I have one free week. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 13:26, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Rose! FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 13:27, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so I was at school. My bff and I were hiding behind a tree spying on our friend and a boy she likes. Anyway, as we were facing the houses across from our school, we saw this guy running down the road. He went to my friend's house, stole her bike and started riding off. Then the police came. The policeman got out, looked around and realized his car was still moving, so he did a rolly-polly back inside. Then he drove off and chased after the man. My friend's bike still has not been returned... ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 22:32, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Nope. They exist everywhere sadly ;-; ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 05:22, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for informing me Rose. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 14:54, February 15, 2014 (UTC) For the bad blog post, do not worry I've done my best to delete it and I will create no further blog posts.MushrooMax2468 13:37, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about my late reply. I was having connection problems >"<... Okay, thank you so much, Rose. I will try my best to handle that project just right :3. Thank you, again. Have you seen any anime lately, anyway ;)? It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 07:31, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if you're the right person to talk to, but can I make a blog about Musa/Riven conflicts for season 6? Like predictions? I know you didn't like my Roxy theory blog so I'm wondering if there's another blog I could voice my opinion on or if Musa/Riven is an old battlefield.MushrooMax2468 14:08, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you :3! Oh, I see. Well, I am watching Doraemon these days ;)! Have you ever seen this anime? I know right? I really hate how Apple forces Raven to be evil and calls Raven "selfish" when Raven decides to choose her own destiny - Apple is selfish herself =.=! I wish Apple was as sweet and kind as her voice (I love her voice, honestly :3.). So, what do you think about Ever After High, Rose? Do you like it :v? And wow. Good luck, dear! I really hope you will win :D! It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 04:16, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I would you please tell me how to add this snow effect?TheMage Mystery and Madness (talk) 11:02, February 18, 2014 (UTC) I searched, but it's not working. Well does it takes much time to activate?TheMage Mystery and Madness (talk) 13:39, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Tôi rất ít khi message :v, nhưng 1 khi đã message là phải đọc lòi mồm :v Cái SM là chuyển thể từ bộ gốc, viết mới lại màu mè hoa lá hẹ + Shoujo hường phấn hơn tí thôi :v Nicosound cũng tạch ràu :v, khuyên cô xài cái này đi: https://bilibili.fm/nico/ Làm sếp giờ có vẻ sướng nhỉ =))))), đùn cho lũ kia làm hết =))) Hi Rose, I found a picture of Acheron, I think it can be added to Acheron's page but it is locked for me, so I give it to you since you are one of the admin. :D Super Six Friends (talk) 22:01, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I did not know you used to be Doraemon's fan =]]! You are right - it is really funny :3. Well, I think Royals are not that bad. I find most of them interesting and great ;). Even Apple is not that bad - at least she is sweet to her friends and... of course, animals :3! So, who are your favorite characters from Ever After High, Rose? Just curious, I guess :P. It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 04:06, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Ok, you're welcome :D Super Six Friends (talk) 10:16, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Could I just add the spells for Daphne. She's becoming one of the major characters of the season. Please~ Sirenixisthebest03501 (talk) 06:20, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Why are there some pages I cannot edit. I just want to participate in :'( . P/S: Are you a Vietnamese? Because I am one, too. Leon Jung (talk) 08:13, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I am a Vietnamese, too. Thôi nói tiếng Việt cho dễ nhé!!!! Cảm ơn bạn đã giúp mình hiểu, tại vì mình có nhiều điều muốn đóng góp mà không edit page được Leon Jung (talk) 08:13, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I just love the Winx and I hope that you can make me a better contributor. Winxstyle (talk) 23:33, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Winxstyle Sorry I just started and I am not exactly the smartest type of person so I just started to add things I thought were important. I am really sorry and I hope that you will forgive me. Winxstyle (talk) 01:18, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Winxstyle Bạn có nghĩ nên thành lập một Winx Club Wiki tiếng Việt không? :3 Leon Jung (talk) 07:27, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I have made pages for Season 7 and the Season 7 episodes. Season 7 has been confirmed and because of this we would have to make the pages soon so I thought it would be better if I made the pages and then we will unlock them when Season 7 starts airing. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 15:33, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Excuse Me. I have a problem. I have a group picture of the Winx's Mythix form and wanted to upload it. But as you have locked the page. I am unable to do it. Please can you tell me what I should do. Whether I shoulld wait or what? This is the photo. Miusaomega (talk) 13:47, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Leon Jung (talk) 14:22, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Có phải Nick đã bỏ rơi Winx và không làm phim nữa, hay chỉ là dàn diễn viên lồng tiếng? Mình rất thích giọng lồng tiếng của Musa và Bloom :'( Leon Jung (talk) 14:22, March 1, 2014 (UTC) RoseXinh, I just want to ask if you can teach me how to make a talkbox.Sirenixisthebest03501 (talk) 15:20, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Apologizes for the very late reply, this was due to me having to catch up on school work and I also had a holiday which I went to California! =) I haven't watched Sailor Moon anime but I heard good reviews on it, so it is one I can add to "My Watch List". I tend not to download videos much, but I stream some of my favorite animes on a website called (www.kissanime.com). It has a lot of animes uploaded to it, like Mermaid Melody and Naruto. Downloading videos can install viruses to the computer =/ So I suggest buying a anti-virus software, I have a Norton version. My laptop is getting pretty old. but my mom's friend made it faster by cleaning the viruses! Viruses are such a bug =/ I haven't heard of Puella Magica, so I don't know if I should reccomend for you to watch! My favorite anime has to be Mermaid Melody, Tokyo Mew Mew and Yugioh when I was younger! =) So Kawaii! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 10:34, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Leon Jung (talk) 13:36, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Cho mình hỏi cách tạo chữ kí (signature) và tạo nhiều talkbox cho riêng từng nàng tiêng Leon Jung (talk) 13:36, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I have seen on another Wiki that the infoboxes for the characters have their names only on the top and they have the character's titles listed as information in the infobox. I think it can be useful when the characters have more than one title, like Daphne. Do you think we can do this on the Winx Club Wiki? FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 18:11, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry for the bad edit on Daphne's page. I wrote that she was the Supreme Nymph of Magix because that was how she was called in the Rai Dub. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 18:13, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Why did you changes the colors of Daphne's infobox? I changes its colors so that they will have the same colors as her Fairy Form like the infoboxes of the other Fairies. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 18:30, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Oh, hi there, Rose ;)! Oh, news? What news :3? It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:33, March 4, 2014 (UTC)